The Way We Were
by robinhood447
Summary: This is a story about how Robin and Marian first met and what happened before Robin went off to the Crusades. :  All the characters and the underlining plot belong to BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Marian gazed at the town and the bustling people scurrying around and bartering in the market square. She gripped her bag, filled with her most precious belongings, tighter and stuck her chin up, willing the fear away. Her father, Sir Edward, had recently been appointed to the Sheriff of Nottingham. He had been the Sheriff of her last home as well, but because of her mother's death, he had eagerly accepted this position and they had moved. Her long ringlets bounced beside her face as she followed her father into their home.

"Come along Charlotte," she called to her closest maid.

All the servants hurriedly followed after the little lady Marian.

Marian was 11 years old. Her father was the dearest person to her since her mother's death. She didn't even have any friends because she was just moving, although she was close to her maid Charlotte. Sir Edward cared deeply for his young daughter, since she was all he had left. This was probably why he granted her every wish. Marian was a tomboy and so most of these wishes involved sword fighting, archery, and the like. But, even with her money and her power she did not act like a spoiled child. In fact, in her old town she would often take her allowance and give it to the poor. She cared deeply for the less fortunate.

The next day Marian was wandering her home.

"Marian," Sir Edward called.

"Yes father," she answered, her sweet voice echoing through the stone hall as she walked over to him.

"We are holding a banquet at the castle tonight for all the lords. I would like you to come, you're old enough now. Charlotte will prepare you," he told her softly.

Marian groaned softly. She was happy that she was old enough to be able to go to important events, but she could've cared less about dresses and banquets.

"Father, I was thinking about looking at our new lands," she explained.

Images of running through pastures and swimming in creeks raced through her mind. Unfortunately, her father was firm.

"Marian, you are a young lady now whether you like it or not. You're too old to ignore banquets. You must come tonight," he said sternly.

"Yes father," she quickly replied, seeing that she wouldn't win this argument.

"But," Sir Edward continued. "You may have an hour or so, to explore the grounds now," he added kindly.

Marian squealed with delight and hugged her father. Then, after changing into an old pair of her father's pants, she headed out.

Marian had discovered a vast forest and she wandered around it, not worrying where she was. Suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"Hello. Who are you?" the voice asked.

Marian quickly turned to see who was speaking. It was a boy leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed with a sly smirk on his face. He appeared to be a little older than her. He had auburn hair and mischievous green eyes.

"My name is Marian. Who are you?" she questioned, eyeing the boy cautiously.

"The name's Robin," he said with a grin. "I've lived here all my life, but I've never seen you before," he said stepping closer to her.

"I just moved here yesterday," she explained. He nodded to himself.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"13. And you?" he asked back.

"I'm 11," she replied.

There was an awkward silence as Robin gazed at her and she nervously looked around the forest, not knowing what to say.

"So what is this forest called?" she asked Robin.

"This is Sherwood Forest, my lady. Only the most beautiful thing you'll ever see in your life," he said proudly.

Then he paused for a moment.

"Why are you wearing pants?" he asked curiously.

He had never seen a girl wear pants in public (if walking around in the forest could be called public) and he was puzzled.

"It's so much easier to run in pants," she said with a smile.

"But you're a girl!" he exclaimed, clearly in shock that she would run.

"Yes, I am," she replied. Then a grin spread across her face.

"But I bet I could beat you to that big tree!" she told him, pointing to a large tree that was quite far.

Then without another word she started running.

Robin watched this strange girl scurry past him. Then, gathering his wits, he hurried to beat her. Of course he was older and a boy, so he did beat her to the tree. But he was still amazed at how fast she was. They both leaned against the tree panting for breath. After that they were instant friends. They explored and laughed as if they had known each other for years, for the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come Marian! You must see my secret hideout, no one has except for me," Robin eagerly said to Marian.

She followed him until they came to a large tree that seemed to reach to the sky.

"It's huge!" Marian exclaimed.

Robin immediately swung on to a branch and started climbing up the tree, leaving Marian to gaze up at him in wonder. Then, Robin glanced down and saw Marian still on the ground.

"Well, come on then," he urged Marian.

"Up there?" she screeched.

"You can't imagine the view, Marian!"

"Do you want me to kill myself?"

Although she never would have admitted it to him, heights were one of her greatest fears.

"Please, you're the only one who'll get to see it other than me. Much is too scared. Please?"

He gently lowered himself to a branch on her level and gazing deeply into her sky blue eyes, silently begging her with his eyes. Marian looked at the tree and quietly whimpered to herself.

"Do you trust me?" Robin softly asked, offering his hand to her.

For some reason Marian had complete trust in Robin. Maybe it was because she was only 12. Maybe it was because he was her first friend in this new town. Or maybe it was the way his green eyes shined with such enthusiasm as he eagerly awaited to show her this sight.

"Yes," she answered back confidently, then she put her hand in his.

* * *

"It's beautiful," she quietly murmured as she sat on a branch gazing down at all of Sherwood Forest at her fingertips.

"Yeah," Robin said gazing at the sight that he had seen numerous times since he had discovered it a year ago.

"Oh shame," Marian groaned suddenly.

"What is it?" Robin asked turning to look at her.

"I have to go home," Marian said with a sigh, not looking forward at all to the night ahead.

"I probably need to go to," Robin agreed.

They both nimbly climbed down the tree.

"Thank you for showing me everything," Marian told Robin as they walked to where they had met.

"My pleasure. It's nice to finally be able to show it to someone."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. The crunching of leaves beneath their feet and the chirping of a nearby bird were sound enough.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" Robin asked her as they approached the area.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you Robin, for today. I hope I see you again," Marian told Robin with a smile.

"I'll be around," Robin said.

They both set off different ways. By the time Marian looked over her shoulder, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte had been preparing Marian for the banquet for the past hour. Marian rambled on excitedly about a boy she had met in the woods. Charlotte listened with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, but she was thankful because Marian was less fussy about getting dressed, since she was so busy talking.

Marian had been smiling and talking politely to many strangers for the past half hour. While standing alone, she caught a reflection of herself on a silver plate. She wore a formal light blue gown that shimmered in the light and made her sky blue eyes stand out. Her long brown ringlets hung loose at her side and she looked older than her 12 years. She quietly walked around different nobles trying to go outside to get some fresh air. But, before she could make it, a hand was on her shoulder. Marian glanced up to see her father.

"Marian, I'd like to introduce you to someone," her father told her.

She tried to suppress a sigh. Her father had been constantly introducing her to many lords all night. But, she reluctantly followed her father to greet, yet another, lord.

"Marian, allow me to introduce to you the Lord of Locksley, Sir Henry."

Marian smiled politely and curtsied.

"Oh here comes his son," Sir Edward murmured.

But before Marian could see him there was a crash as one of the maids dropped a silver platter. The servants quickly hurried to clean up the mess. As Marian was watching this occur, she heard her father introducing Sir Henry's son.

"Marian, this is Robert, the only son of Sir Henry and sole heir of his estates."

Marian quickly turned and curtsied without bothering to glance at Robert. As she stood back up, their eyes met. Her breath stopped as she realized that she had seen those eyes before.

"Please call me Robin, my lady," he said with an impish smirk.

Marian couldn't help but smile back. He looked completely transformed from earlier. The old white shirt and dirty tan pants had disappeared and been replaced with new expensive clothing that a noble's son would wear.

"Will you join me outside, my lady?" he asked smoothly, offering her his arm.

"I would love to, my lord," she answered as she placed her arm in his.

Sir Henry and Sir Edward watched as they strolled outside.

"I wonder, have they met before?" Sir Henry asked aloud.

**Hey guys. I'm super sorry it's so short. I'll try to write more quickly to make up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're Maid Marian," Robin said, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"And you're Lord Robin," she smiled and leaned across the wall as well a few feet away from him.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my lady," he said with a grin.

Amused with his chivalry she curtsied back with a laugh.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord," she jokingly attempted to switch her voice to a more mature and regal sound.

"Please, we are all old friends, are we not? So I insist that you do not call me that lord rubbish."

"Old? We just met today!"

"But," she continued. "I'll call you Robin all the same, as long as you call me just Marian."

"I believe we have a deal Marian," Robin answered.

Marian gazed at the setting sun and the colors splashed across the open sky. After a minute she glanced at Robin only to find him watching her. She turned away from his bright eyes in embarrassment.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

Her head turned quickly to look at him in confusion. But, his steady gaze remained on her.

"You look completely transformed."

"I don't care for the dresses and combs and ribbons, but father insists that this is what a lady is supposed to look like. And apparently I'm supposed to be one at this banquet."

"Well, I think you look… pretty," he said gently.

Marian searched his eyes for mischief, but he didn't seem to be joking.

"Oh, well. Thank you," she stammered.

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she turned away to hide it.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat quietly.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"Not bad? I was hoping for dashing or at least handsome!"

Marian grinned.

"I personally think your best attribute is your humbleness."

"And you, my fair maiden, have the gift of criticism," Robin laughed.

"Oh please! Your compliments are too much my lor-"

"Robin."

"Robin," she repeated smoothly.

His smile beamed at her and she couldn't help but answer it in kind. Then she turned her bright blue eyes to the sky once more, which were now filled with twinkling stars shining through the black night.

She relaxed her arms on the railing and laid her face in her hands while she gazed at the sky. The moon cast a shadow of light on the railing. She smiled fondly as she became lost in her memories.

"My mother used to tell me, that the stars shine so bright because our past loved ones have become angels and they are looking through holes in the sky at us," a tear escaped from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Used to?" Robin asked cautiously.

She jumped slightly, forgetting that he had been there all along. He strode over to her side.

"Used to?" he repeated gently.

"She died this past year," she whispered and tried to will the tears away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she replied, turning towards him and mustering up a smile.

"That's why we moved here to… oh what is this place called again?"

"Nottingham."

"Yes, that's it. Nottingham," she repeated.

Robin watched her face silently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you that. We just met, I mean-"

"My mother died," he said bluntly.

Marian spun around to see if she had heard right.

He gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Robin shook his head.

"I didn't say it for sympathy. I just wanted to let you know that I understand."

"When did she…" she didn't want to finish the sentence.

He leaned against the railing and looked at the stars.

"Huh. It's been about 4 years now."

"The pain… does it ever go away?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Never completely. But it fades with time."

They stood quietly by each other's sides, not wasting the night with meaningless words. Simply standing by each other and gazing at the night sky.

They had met only that morning, but there seemed to be a bond between them. Maybe it was because Robin sensed the loneliness that Marian felt, and he understood. Maybe it was because they had both lost someone they loved. Maybe it was the mutual understanding they felt of being high class children. Or it might have simply been their mutual love of the outdoors.

Whatever the case, Robin and Marian knew that they would be best friends from that moment on, without even saying a word.

**AN: ****So, it's been a while, huh? I've still been writing but I never had a chance to post it. I have more written, but it's 3 years later. I'm thinking of calling it a different name and it will be a sequel, since it's 3 years later.**

**Thanks for reading! If you have the time please review with comments, suggestions, critiques, etc. I'd love to hear from you. And I promise I'll try to update the first chapter to the sequel soon. Keep on the look out! And thanks again :)**


End file.
